catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jmiles/Archive 1
MY TALK! Please leave all questions/comments here! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC Forest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 2010-07-07T04:05:07 :D Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to join! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I hope you have fun! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't think of a name for this... You're joining here? That's great! I might actually have to come back and roleplay xD [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 04:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone actually minded. I mean, Sui just sits there all day and rarely does anything XD [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 04:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) boo hai Jmiles. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 13:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya there! Mõŏń ۞ 18:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm ''so sorry <:( [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you did? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) That's great! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) #jmilesfriends can I be allowed on there? :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 13:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Me too? EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 16:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll Miss You! I'll miss you a lot, Jmiles :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) YAY You're coming back today! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, it's not August first yet xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK!!!!! :D :D :D :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC? sometime today, 12am-12pm! anytime! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 12:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Brambleblood bloopers Soooo sorry!! Omg I'm so sorry had to get off IRC really fast!!!!! I hope u come back to the WWikia soon!!!! I have to tell Dawny and Sunny bout u!!!! Tawny (same username, just not signed in) Re: That's so cool! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :3 Okay, I shall be on this Wiki only to talk to you. :) Blue <3 Category:Signatures 16:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC)! I'll do the best I can to fix it. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 21:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Way to be supportive....anyway, thanks for everything. Have a good life. Goodbye. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 21:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aw, okay. I'll miss you so much! :') [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aw, okay. I'll miss you so much! :') [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ... You left a message on my talk. I like fell out of my chair. >.> Answer me please maybe? I still want to be your friend... Blue <3 Category:Signatures 20:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC)! I got upset. I felt like you were hiding something from me. And that's one thing I can't stand. I want to apologize, but I don't know where to start... Blue <3 Category:Signatures 14:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC)! I don't feel like we're friends anymore either. But I don't want it to be that way. -sigh- I guess I've just screwed up too much to fix it. :/ Blue <3 Category:Signatures 19:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC)! I'm sorry. I suck at apologizing. :/ Not good with words. -headdesk- I'm sorry. :( Blue <3 Category:Signatures 22:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC)! I can't... it banned my IP... :| Blue <3 Category:Signatures 22:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC)! Hi, Jmiles! Saw that you were on. :) Do you wanna talk on a chatroom or something? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 22:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Can't; that's at my grandparent's, and I'm hardly ever there. Blue <3 Category:Signatures 14:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC)! Re: OMG, yes! I've been a bit hesitant about firex, not that I don't trust your judgement, I would just prefer not to. Have you ever been to gai online? http://www.gaiaonline.com/ I have an account, and you could get one too. Just make an avatar, then in the little search bar, search for Coco-cat11 (I think that's it; if not try Coco-cat101) We can chat there :) And if you don't want to, then I'm on the IRC right now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well of course, I've missed you. It's been a while since we've gotten to talk. And how exactly did you get hacker goons on your tail? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, get that out of your head right now because I sure do. I'm sorry about the hacker goons, do you know what you're going to do?[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol. How have you been? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've been okay. Christmas was so much fun :) About the ups and downs, don't let them wear you out, life is like that for everyone [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What's sm? And all the same, focus on the up, not the down [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) But of course :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) meh meh meh. Don't think that; it's not that you're not good enough it's just that you haven't found the right girl yet [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop spitting your tongue out at me and listen; I think you're pretty great, even though I haven't even met you in real life. You just need to take it nice and easy, I promise you'll fine the right girl some day [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You're incredibly smart and clever, you seem very nice and trustworthy, and I think you're pretty funny. I can't say whether you're handsome or not since I've never seen you before, but as far as I'm concerned looks aren't everything. If a person is beautiful on the inside, then good looks are just icing on the cake [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yes I did read that; aren't you Redfox? Btw, what does your second message mean? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I'm sorry. I'm working on some chararts. Btw, I love Mozart too :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) kk ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course I do! I love cheering people up. Is there something specific up with you right now? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Just keep your head up and remember that you'll soon get passed it. I always get really tense and stressed at the end of the quarter, when a quarterly assignment is due. But I just keep calm, and do my best to get it done, and I'm so happy and relieved after I do. As for loneliness, maybe call up one of your friends. And, have you worked out anything with your parents? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Last time we talked it seemed to me that you weren't getting along with them very well. And, how are you physically tense? Maybe you just need to relax some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I think you should try to smooth things over with your parents, you wouldn't believe what good a healthy relationship with your parents does to you. As for your former friend, that's horrible :( Is it at school? If it is, maybe try making friends at your church, or in your neighborhood. As for relaxing, just take a long, deep breath, lay down, and just relax. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) First, do you have any packs of hot chocolate or apple cider? If so, I'd heat some up and take it to a nice relaxing spot. Go to your happy place as you drink it, that could help. If you don't have apple cider or hot chocolate, try getting under a warm, soft blanket and watching a movie that you really really love [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It's quite a beautiful piece! And, okay; I'll talk to you later :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, I misunderstood. I'm good :) As for the piece...is there a way you could perform it and put it on youtube or something? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a heating pad or electric blanket? Those are really relaxing. Oh, and if you haven't showered today, they taking a shower really helps me relax; just that feeling of being clean relieves me of a surprising amount of stress [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You should go out and buy yourself one :) I recommend taking a shower at some point tonight, then stretching out on the couch or your bed if you have a TV in your room, and watch a good movie [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Try your second favorite ;) And, what the heck; just buy a massage thing [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Wrong thing'? I apologize, I'm sort of lost [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay...still lost but whatever. (I assume it's something sexually themed, and that it's very very silly and nonsensical) Maybe buy a heating pad or electric blanket then [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) lol, alright. Well, I'm sorry you have to go; I hope I'll get to talk to you soon :) Goodnight! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah it has. I'm just glad to be back for a while :) [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 03:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yo Yo yourself :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much, my grandparents have come up to spend the night with us :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Naw, it's fine. We're just hanging out. What's going on? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Jmiles I'm so sorry, that's awful :( Keep working at asking girls out, dating isn't the most important thing in life anyway. As for your mother hogging the dvd player and blanket, just try again tonight. Do you have a dvd player in your bedroom? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well just ask her nicely if you could please use the dvd player and blanket [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, just copy this code - Next, copy and cut all the content you want to put in the archive on your talk page, then click the archive link, and paste it there [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC)